


Got it!

by Poutini



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Times, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Will write poutine for porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poutini/pseuds/Poutini
Summary: This is the sequel toCome and Get Itby upbeat.When I requested a second chapter, the author suggested i write it, and well, challenge accepted.Further, the original is 2100 words, and chapter 1 here is 1400 and chapter 2 is 700 as is chapter 3 because I like numbers far more than any normal human being.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 143
Kudos: 236





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [upbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/upbeat/gifts).



Maybe it was the rustle of David untangling his undershirt from his sweater.

_Perhaps_ it was the quiet grunt as his worn muscles protested when he pulled both back over his head.

_Conceivably_ , it was the flashlight from David’s phone sweeping across the room as he searched for his socks.

But more likely, it was the triumphant “ _Got it!_ ” that escaped David’s lips before he could stop himself, as he pulled a business card out from the watch pocket on Patrick’s Levis that woke Patrick up.

From the bed, a groggy voice. “Good morning, sunshine.”

David could barely make out Patrick’s silhouette in the dark. “ _Mmm!_ It’s 2 am, so I guess...good morning.”

Patrick turned on the bedside lamp and propped himself up on the pillows. David couldn’t help but notice the purplish marks across his collarbone, his mussed up hair, and the most satisfied of smiles teasing at the corner of his lips. 

***

_ Roughly three hours earlier… _

“David,” Patrick breathed out again on an exhale, and  _ god _ , the way he said David’s name caused a surge of  _ something _ , a feeling not yet named, to surge through David’s body.  _ Fuck _ .

David bracketed Patrick’s head with his hands and pressed him harder into the couch with his pelvis. 

“ _David_ ,” Patrick repeated, a little more insistent, a little more desperate, chasing David’s kiss-swollen lips as the last syllable of David’s name faded.

David’s response was an unintelligible moan.

“ ** _David_** ,” Patrick tried again, words being made very difficult by lips that had now found their way down Patrick’s neck and onto his collarbone. “We should… -”

David started sucking lightly at Patrick’s collarbone.

“...go…”

David licked a stripe up Patrick’s neck, ending delicately behind his ear. 

“...upstairs…”

David’s lips receded, and his head tipped forward against Patrick’s shoulder. He took a giant shuddering breath, steadying himself. Decision time. This had been fun,  _ obviously _ , but he had a  _ very important _ appointment in the morning with the very object of his recent affection, and what if…

_ Ah, fuck it.  _ David pulled back, coming to stand besides the couch. He offered his hand to Patrick.

“Let’s go.”

***

Patrick didn’t let go of David’s hand until they were standing at the door to Patrick’s room.

“Um, just so you know, I, uh, didn’t choose any of the decor..” 

David thought Patrick’s nervous fumbling was adorable, and he couldn’t resist wrapping his arms around Patrick’s shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss. Patrick melted into the kiss momentarily before pulling back, chuckling softly. “Ok...but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

It took a moment for David’s eyes to adjust to the low light, but then the tacky wallpaper came into focus, and the edges of the kitschy... _ kitsch _ ...became more defined.

“Wooooooooow,” David let out on a soft exhale, a little in awe, a little in horror. 

Eyes adjusted, David didn’t miss the grimace on Patrick’s face. 

David turned to face Patrick, placing his hands on Patrick’s hips. “I guess you’ll have to distract me?” 

Patrick tilted his head in consideration. 

He surged forward, capturing David’s lips in a kiss. They remained rooted in place, kissing, until Patrick finally pulled back slightly, a look of apprehension across his handsome face. 

David kissed the tip of his nose. “What is it?”

Patrick eyes cast downward. “Um, so, I’ve never done this before.”

David was slightly taken aback, and not just because Patrick clearly had  _ skills _ . “Um, ok?”

Patrick continued. “Yeah, and I was getting a little nervous that I was going to let you leave here without us...doing this...you know, with the meeting tomorrow...so, uh...thank you, for making this happen for us.”

David couldn’t stop the smirk from spreading across his face if he tried. “Well, fortunately, I am a very generous person, so…”

Apprehension dissolved, Patrick was once again wrapping his arms tight around David’s waist. “Mmmhmmm,” he murmured, as his lips sought David’s once again, his tongue teasing along David’s lower lip. 

David’s arms wrapped around Patrick’s shoulders and as they kissed, he slowly maneuvered them closer to the bed. Patrick’s knees hit the back of the bed, and he sat down, breaking the kiss. 

Without missing a beat, he rucked David’s sweater up, first exploring his exposed stomach with his hands, and then moving to press kisses to David’s abdomen and flank.

David moaned above him, his hands roaming across Patrick’s upper body, eventually finding their way to tangle lightly in Patrick’s hair.

Patrick rubbed his cheek against David’s fuzzy body hair, obviously revelling in the sheer  _ manliness _ of it all, and David  _ loved  _ it. He didn’t normally encourage his partners to lavish attention on such non-erogenous zones, especially those where mall pretzels had a tendency to accumulate, but  _ fuck,  _ something about this felt  _ right,  _ and  _ safe _ , and  _ holy fuck _ , this was just  _ hot as hell _ .

David felt Patrick’s fingers dip below his waistband. “Is this okay?” Patrick asked, his voice a whisper against David’s navel. David nodded, not trusting his voice to be audible. 

He felt Patrick tug his pants and underwear down, just far enough to expose what had become a throbbing and urgent erection, now at eye level.

David’s hands had found their way back to Patrick’s shoulders. He felt Patrick take a deep, heaving breath. 

“Hey,” he said softly, waiting until Patrick looked up. “You don’t have to do anything, you know.”

Patrick nodded. There was a measurable pause, though, before the edges of his mouth twitched into a smile, and he searched out David’s eyes deliberately. 

“I want to.”

“ _Ohhhh,_ ” David let out the breath he’d been holding, only to gasp as Patrick tipped forward enveloping David’s cock in his mouth. Patrick’s right hand wrapped around the base of David’s cock, and stroked lightly,  _ so _ ,  _ so _ , lightly, as his mouth danced up and down. The flat of Patrick’s tongue pressed up against the underside of David’s cock, teasing just under the frenulum, and  _ fuck _ , David wasn’t going to last long. He hadn’t been touched by hands other than his own since Jake, and  _ holy shit _ there was something else to Patrick’s touch. Something he’d never felt before. Something like... _ actual care? _ The way Patrick’s eyes were watching him, tracking his movements, responding in kind with moans of his own. It was all just  _ so much _ and soon, David was tapping Patrick frantically on the shoulder warning him he was about to come. Patrick just smiled the best he could, his rosy lips wrapped around David’s cock, his hand still stroking infuriatingly slowly. David’s hips bucked forward, as he felt the powerful surge low in his pelvis, and he was coming  _ hard _ ,  _ so hard _ into Patrick’s mouth. Patrick, who was suckling and swallowing as though he’d done this a thousand times, and not just for the first. 

Patrick held him in his mouth, gentling him through the aftershocks, eventually letting go, and letting David collapse on the bed. 

“Holy _fuck_ , Patrick,” he managed to choke out, gingerly rolling onto his side to face Patrick.

Patrick grinned, his lips a little shiny with David’s come. 

David grabbed the back of Patrick’s head, pulling him in for a deep kiss, catching his second wind. 

“My turn,” he growled, nipping at Patrick’s earlobe, his hands making quick work of Patrick’s top. 

Patrick shimmied out of his pants, proudly,  _ and rightly so _ , displaying his cock. Taking only a brief pause to admire the sight before him, David plunged Patrick’s cock into his mouth, taking him as deep as possible.

***

_ **insert that fast forward special effect you see in movies and stuff** _

Patrick looked shyly up at David. “Can we talk tomorrow?”

David held the business card pinched in his thumb and forefinger. “We have an appointment at 10 am.”

Patrick’s face dropped. David’s joke had obviously fallen flat, the teasing glint in his eyes not so obvious in the low light. 

_ Oh no _ .

He crawled across the bed, and tipped Patrick’s chin up until they were eye-to-eye. 

“We can talk whenever you like,” he whispered before pressing a soft kiss to Patrick’s lips. He brushed a few errant hairs behind Patrick’s ear, thumbing across Patrick’s cheek, his hand coming to rest cupping Patrick’s jaw tenderly.

“Thank you, David,” Patrick murmured, turning to press a kiss to David’s palm. 

_ Thank god for low light _ because that alone made tears prick at David’s eyes.

10 am, or  _ whenever _ , couldn’t come fast enough. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! 
> 
> Apparently, we are still going. I think there's one more in my brain for what happens in the morning. 
> 
> And this one is exactly 700 words, because OF COURSE it is.

Ok, so 10 am was approaching at a _dangerously rapid velocity_. But every time David pulled away from  _ one last kiss _ , those earnest eyes drew him back, and he couldn’t resist  _ just one more _ . But really, it was nearly four in the morning, and really, he needed to get back to the motel. With great resignation, David finally moved towards the bedroom door. He cast a fond, yet forlorn, look back at Patrick. 

Patrick’s eyes were droopy with sleep, his voice soft and drowsy. “Goodnight, David.”

David smiled. “Goodnight, Patrick.”

Gently, he turned the doorknob, and stepped into the hall. Two steps out, he pivoted to pull the door closed behind him, his foot landing on a floorboard that let out a plaintive creak.

“Patrick?” a voice called out.

David froze. A sliver of light, and the faint sounds of an infomercial, seeped from under the door just a few metres away. He heard the sound of feet shuffling grow closer. _Closer_.

In a panic, David practically leapt back into Patrick’s bedroom, closing the door as quietly as he could. His heart raced. 

The lamp clicked back on, illuminating a seemingly _very_ entertained Patrick. 

“What the actual fuck, Patrick?” David whispered, horrified, his eyebrows knitted together.

Patrick couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Ray has relatives in Vancouver, three hours behind. Sometimes, they do group watches of late night infomercials. Something about market research?”

David started pacing.  He wrung his hands, worrying the silver rings on his right hand. His eyes were wild with worry. 

“What am I supposed to do now? I need...I need a ladder. Do you have a ladder? One of those Canadian Tire brand fire escape ladders?”

He looked to Patrick, who was finding this funnier by the moment. “Nope, no ladder, David.”

"Rope? How about rope?"

Patrick shook his head. 

“Ok, well, then I’ll just have to find someone else to help with my incorporation papers, because I won’t be able to show my face around here again if Ray catches me sneaking out of your bedroom.”

“This isn’t Elmdale, David,” Patrick chided gently. “There is no one else.”

David was wearing tracks in the carpet. “Fuck!”

Patrick finally got up, moving to interrupt David’s back and forth. David felt the warmth from his skin through his sweater, when Patrick rested his hands on David’s shoulders. Those brown eyes looking up at him, blinking slowly.  Patrick reached out and tangled his fingers in the hair at the nape of David’s neck, bringing him down for a languid kiss. David’s shoulders relaxed, his lips parted. 

“David, why don’t you just spend the night? I can distract Ray in the morning, you can go to the motel before our appointment?”

David chewed on his bottom lip, considering the merits of this plan. It meant explaining to his family where he had spent the night, but this was far from the first time. “Are you sure?”

“David, I literally had your dick in my mouth just a few hours ago, I’m pretty sure I can deal with you sharing a bed with me for a few more.”

Finally, David laughed. There really did seem like no other option, short of just  _jumping_ out the window, and he wasn’t in the mood to tease twigs and grass and other debris from his sweater. “Fine,” he agreed, taking a step back from Patrick, and moving to strip down to his boxers.

Patrick crawled back into bed, turned off the lamp again, and held the covers open for David. David slid under the soft cotton and laid on his side facing Patrick, their knees knocking lightly. David couldn’t resist reaching a hand out and tracing the line of Patrick’s silhouette, and he couldn’t miss the way Patrick pressed against his hand, seeking contact. Patrick reached out and twined the fingers of his left hand with David’s right, pressing a kiss to David’s knuckles before drawing their clasped hands up near his heart.

And even though it was  _ so  _ late,  _ one more kiss _ goodnight became two, and then three, and they kept multiplying until the sky was turning dusty blue and their eyelids were heavy and sleep finally overtook them both. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shakes fist at self*  
> Each chapter MUST BE a multiple of 700 WORDS, so CHAPTER THREE MUST END HERE.
> 
> That means Chapter Four should reasonably be the end? Stay tuned.

David woke up completely disoriented. 

Two limbs were draped over his body and he could feel  _ someone _ ’s hot breath against his shoulder. 

It took him a moment to shake the fuzz from his mind, and remember where he was.  _ Ray’s _ . The limbs belonged to  _ Patrick _ . 

David fumbled for his phone on the nightstand, checking the time. Seeing there was a solid 45 minutes left before Patrick’s alarm was set, David held Patrick’s arm in place over his waist as he rolled over, and was pleasantly surprised when Patrick made the most adorable snuffly noise before pulling David tight against his chest. David pulled the blanket up under his chin and fell back asleep.

***

The sound of Patrick’s alarm jarred both men awake. Patrick unwrapped his arm from David’s waist just long enough to reach back and shut it off. The offending sound silenced, David felt Patrick snake his arm back around his waist, bury his face between David’s shoulder blades, and groan. 

David felt the puff of nearly unintelligible words against his skin. “ _Nnnwannagetup_.”

Though fatigue coursed through his bones, David couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Well, I have a  _ very important _ business meeting at 10 am, and I have to look the part,” David teased, shimmying his body against Patrick’s. 

The movement of David’s body against Patrick’s caused a shiver to ripple down Patrick’s spine. David felt him let out a shuddering breath. 

He pressed his ass experimentally backwards. Patrick responded in kind, pressing his erection against David’s backside, and letting out a soft moan.

David felt Patrick’s arm encircle his waist and use the leverage to pull David back until they were pressed firmly together. David could feel Patrick’s length lined up against his ass, and he couldn’t resist grinding backwards and letting out a groan of his own. 

Patrick’s lips found the back of David’s neck. David’s body responded with goosebumps as Patrick kissed, nibbled, and nipped behind David’s ear, at the nape of his neck, and between his shoulder blades. 

Their bodies found a rhythm, a gentle back and forth, firm with pressure, but mindful of the noise they were creating. Save for the occasional gasp, or plea for  _ more _ that escaped before they could stop it. David craned his neck as best he could, swallowing Patrick’s breathy sounds, licking into his mouth, and kissing him sloppily wherever he could reach.

“David,” Patrick choked out. “David. Wait. Please.”

David stilled his hips immediately. Patrick’s grip made it difficult, but he managed to turn so they were more face to face. And  _ wow _ , Patrick’s hair was wild. His cheeks were rosy pink. His eyes were unfocused, his pupils so dark. He had drawn his bottom lip between his teeth, and  _ fuck _ , David’s heart skipped a beat, or ten, just from looking at him. Patrick was  _ wrecked _ . He was  _ beautiful _ .

“What do you need, Patrick?” David asked gently. 

Patrick inhaled slowly. “I just...needed to slow things down. Was that good for you? I felt like I was just...using...you and...”

David cut him off with a kiss. “No, no. I mean, I wouldn’t be...opposed...to you  _ using _ me in  _ some ways _ , but that’s a conversation for another time.”

Patrick turned a crimson red. David peppered kisses all over his flushed skin. 

“I have an idea. Do you have any lube?” 

Patrick twitched a little. “David, I don’t think I’m ready for…”

“Not for that, Patrick. Trust me.”

Patrick gave a little nod, and reached behind him, opening the bedside table for the small bottle of lube. He handed it to David, who had quickly removed his boxers, and was once again lying with his back to Patrick. He took the bottle, lifted a leg, and coated the inside of his thighs and perineum generously with lube. He reached back, finding Patrick’s cock, and guided it between his thighs as he lowered his leg. David then grabbed Patrick’s hand and wrapped it around his erection. 

Patrick understood. Let’s face it, it’s not rocket science. And dick science would be a pretty basic field of study. 

Rhythm resumed, they became so focused on each other, that they didn’t hear the shuffle of steps approaching Patrick’s bedroom door...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Ray POV interlude.
> 
> 350 words, in case your wondering. 
> 
> Multiples of 700 include halves.

By 11:15 pm, Ray was propped up comfortably in bed, hot tea in hand. Even if by no other metric than the burgeoning relationship happening on the couch when he left the livingroom to come upstairs, the party had been a success. 

Ray had a soft spot a kilometre wide for Patrick Brewer. He didn’t know a lot about Patrick’s back story, but anyone who showed up with his whole world packed into one suitcase surely needed a little TLC. He wasn’t sure if Patrick had noticed the care Ray put into ensuring there were healthy leftovers in the fridge, or fresh towels, or subscriptions to TSN and SportsCentre and ESPN, but Ray didn’t do these things for the accolades. He was pretty sure that the way Patrick made sure the lawn was perfectly manicured, and that nary so much as a dirty fork languished in the sink for long, or how Ray’s business records had never been so organized, colour-coded, and... _ compliant _ ...were Patrick’s non-verbal way of expressing his appreciation for everything that Ray had done to support him. 

Which is why, when Ray heard the floorboards creak around 3:45 am, right when his marathon infomercial-screening was wrapping up, he called out to Patrick in case he was in distress. And when hearing nothing in response, he knew immediately that it wasn’t Patrick in the hallway.

And in the morning, as Ray made his way to the washroom, bleary-eyed from his late night, and he heard the slick slide of skin on skin, and the futile attempts of two people trying desperately to keep the voices low in the throes of passion, he tempered his steps as much as he could, did his business, and then returned to his bedroom, closing the door with a  _ click _ and turning the TV on quietly as a distraction. He could wait them out. 

No, Ray didn’t know everything about Patrick Brewer, but he knew one thing for sure: he deserved happiness and love, and so did David Rose, as Ray had come to know him over the last two years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is it!  
> I think canon can take over from here.
> 
> Thanks to upbeat for letting me play in your space!

“David, shhhh!” Patrick hushed, stilling his movement between David’s thighs. “Do you hear something?”

They both held their breath. Silence. 

David wiggled his hips, encouraging Patrick to resume thrusting. When Patrick tightened his grip on David’s cock, David had to turn and muffle his moan into the pillow. Patrick built up a rhythm again, driving his cock between David’s legs. David could feel Patrick’s hot breath quickening against the back of his neck, and soon Patrick was coming, his hips stuttering against David’s ass, his breath catching as he gasped and gulped for air. 

Despite the mind-blowing orgasm, Patrick barely missed a beat,  _ er _ , a stroke, of David’s cock, and now with a singular goal, he worked rapidly to bring David to completion, gentling his increasingly sensitive cock through the aftershocks. 

“Holy  _ fuck _ , David,” Patrick murmured, kissing between David’s shoulder blades. 

“Mmhmm,” David agreed, feeling fucked out and unable to move. He felt Patrick slide out from between his legs, and slip off the bed. Still immobile, David watched with one eye open as Patrick donned a robe and ducked out in the hallway. He returned with a damp cloth and towel, and tenderly cleaned and dried David’s thighs, soft kisses following the towel. 

Begrudgingly, David got up and started to get dressed. Clothes back on (again), David gathered up the last of his belongings, and followed Patrick downstairs. 

“So, I guess, I’ll see you in…”

He looked at his watch, immediately scrunching his face in consternation. “20 minutes?”

Patrick scrubbed his hands over his face. “Is that even enough time to get to the motel and back?”

David shook his head slowly. He looked at Patrick, who had a nearly unreadable expression on his face. “Patrick?”

Patrick looked towards the stairs, and then back at David, his eyes soft, fond, and a little mischievous.

Before David could ask again, or react, Patrick stepped up to the base of the stairs. 

_ Ah, Fuck it _ , he muttered under his breath, barely audible to David. 

“Hey Ray!” he called out. “David and I are making pancakes, do you want to join us?”


End file.
